1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable terminations, and more particularly to a reusable cable termination which will not contaminate samples of the ocean environment with trace elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In oceanic water sampling for trace metals including iron there has been a wide variation in measured particulate iron concentrations which suggest the probability of contamination from suspending cables and terminations--the mechanical transition between a long cable and a suspended vehicle. Termination contamination can arise in two ways: (1) sea water in the external vicinity of the termination can contact directly any metallic surfaces on the termination; and (2) if the cable surface within the termination has been deliberately broken to provide an internal electric interface, then water discharged from the interior of the cable when the external pressure is decreased can contact interior metallic surfaces of the termination and be contaminated upon discharge from the termination. Also, presently terminations are permanently attached to the cable and enclose portions of the cable, preventing complete inspection of the cable and requiring a new termination if a portion of the cable is damaged.